1. Technical Field
This disclosure pertains generally to vascular connections, and more particularly to detection and interruption of dislodged vascular connections.
2. Background Discussion
There are a number of techniques that provide a means by which to detect an errant flow of fluid through a vascular connection leading fluid from the outside of the body to the inside of the body. Common to many of these is the use of a ‘continuity sensor’ that looks for an interruption of energy-based signal or some mechanical connection from the tubing to the body. Such systems often use mechanical connectors, a small electrical current, a capacitance, a magnet or even ultrasound as a means of monitoring the fidelity of the connection between the body and the fluid passing element. Others use techniques designed to look for ‘wetness’ on the theory that a dislodged needle will leak fluid and fluid detection can be used as a surrogate marker for needle dislodgement.